Viking
"The world fears us. We are the favored of the gods. We plunder new lands. We raid and we grow strong. We live for battle, ready to die in glory." The Vikings, also known as The Warborn, are one of the three playable factions in For Honor. Previously thought to have vanished, the Vikings have returned - in great numbers - from across the sea. They have come to take new lands, plunder, expand the clans and reclaim their ancient homeland in the North. Hundreds of clans now dominate amidst the cold and icy tundra. The Vikings are the undisputed power of the rivers and seas. In their pursuit to gain the approval of their gods in Valhalla, the Vikings live for battle and glory as they seek out riches and new land, destroying everything in their path to gain it. Overview Symbol Emblem Significance *Freedom *Raiders *Clan Colors *Red - Passion and Danger *Black - Death and Harshness Classes *Raider - Vanguard - Fighting with heavy two-handed Dane axes, Raiders are always found at the forefront of the Viking horde. *Warlord - Heavy - Earning the right to lead through combat, Warlords are the shield of their people. *Berserker - Assassin - Armed with twin axes, the Berserkers possess the soul of a savage beast, the mind of a vengeful god and the body of a savage Viking. *Valkyrie - Hybrid - Beautiful as they are deadly, the female Valkyries' mastery of the long spear strikes fear into the hearts of men like thunderbolts crashing down from the sky. *Highlander - Hybrid - Powerful warriors that wield the heavy and mighty claymore sword to unleash deadly strikes onto their foes. *Shaman - Assassin Equipment "On the battlefield, we are ruthless beasts, Unleashing our fury upon the weak. Only in the madness of the war, do we truly feel alive. Unburdened by the fear of death, we rejoice in battle, Welcoming a worthy end that will grant us entry into valhalla. Our strength and ferocity are unmatched and unstoppable. There is no choice. Join the warborn or die." Armor The armor sported by the Warborn is made of a mix of toughened leather and furs over chain mail, adorned with small iron plates and distinct war paint. Each class of Viking has a distinct helmet design, from a plain mask over the eyes to a standard open-faced horned helmet to a full-protection horned helmet. Weapon Dane Axe - A two-handed axehead atop a long pole shaft, suitable and only able to used for the strongest and bravest warriors. The long shaft and the hook-like bottom of the axe head also give it the ability to be used to sweep out opponent's feet. Hand Axes - The weapons of choice for the Berserker who dual wields them. Their size makes them perfect for being wielded like any other weapon or thrown at enemies. Gladius - This short sword is ideal for one-handed use and can cut down enemies in a few short strokes. The Viking swords were descendants of the spatha style sword which came to replace the gladius in the Roman Empire. Round Shield - It is believed no Viking should be without his shield. Despite popular belief, round shields were neither clunky nor cumbersome, especially in the hands of a trained warrior. They were often used to deflect sword blows and can be used as a blunt weapon to knock enemies off balance. Spear - The polearm of choice for the Vikings, the spears outreached the sword while staying short enough for one-handed use. Valkyries can be seen using a spear and shield. If all else fails, the spear can be hurdled at the enemy at long range. Vikings are reported being capable of throwing two spears at once, one in each hand. 'Claymore - '''The heaviest sword ever made. It penetrated the defenses of the opponent's shield and armor and allowed for heavy strikes and slashes. The sheer weight of the weapon allowed for the user to build momentum with it and unleash a deadly attack. Notable Vikings *The Raider'' - The main protagonist of the Viking campaign. *''Gudmundr'' - A Viking Jarl who tried to defend Svengard during the Blackstone Legion's assault. *''Helvar'' - A Warborn Berserker that accompanies The Raider during the campaign. *''Ragnar'' - A selfish Viking Raider warlord who stole and plundered other Viking's lands. *''Runa'' - A Viking Valkyrie who accompanies The Raider during the campaign. *''Siv the Ruthless'' - A Berserker warlord that captured many Vikings of the Warborn Clan. *''Stigandr'' - A Viking Warlord appointed as Jarl by The Raider. *''Thornfinn'' - A Viking Raider who tried to defend Gransgard against The Blackstone Legion. Media Images Vikings_approaching_the_coast.jpg Vikings_-_the_raider_in_action.jpg Viking_mission2.jpg Viking_mission3.jpg Viking_mission1.jpg Viking_campaign2.jpg Viking_campaign_vs_kensei.jpg Viking_at_harrowgate_watching_battle_-_for_honor.jpg Videos For Honor- Prepare For Glory As The Vikings References *Official Website - Vikings es:Vikingos Category:Factions